PredaMax Megazord
The PredaMax Megazord is the personal Megazord of the PredaRanger. Overview The PredaMax Megazord, alternatively known as the PredaMax Megazord 8*7*9, is the default formation of the Megazord, formed by combining the Rhino, Croc, and Wolf CubeZords. To initiate the transformation, the PredaRanger activates Combine Mode on his Flash Morpher and rotates the Morpher's cube to its combination face. Once the combine function is initiated, three parts of the Rhino CubeZord separate. The legs of the PredaMax Megazord stand up so that the upper body can connect with the legs. After that, the Croc CubeZord attaches itself to the PredaMax Megazord's right arm and the horn of the Rhino CubeZord attaches itself to the PredaMax Megazord's left arm. Last but not least, the Wolf CubeZord stacks itself on the top of the PredaMax Megazord's upper body, then folds itself to form the head. Its strength rivals that of the Wild King Megazord and is able to launch the Croc and Wolf CubeZords from its body to slam into an opponent with enough force to counter the Wild King Megazord's Wild King Strike. It can also summon cubes from its shoulders. The PredaMax Megazord's finisher is Preda Beast Blast where cubes land on the PredaMax Megazord's shoulders to charge it up before it fires three energy blasts shaped like its component CubeZords from the Croc CubeZord's mouth. Tousai Zyuoh_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit History CubeZords Rhino CubeZord The Rhino CubeZord is the PredaRanger's primary CubeZord, accessed through the Animarian Power of a Rhino Animarian. Unlike the others, the Rhino CubeZord is a modified CubeZord. As such, it lacks a cube form and instead is modeled after a two trailer carrier truck, similar to the from . It carries the Croc and Wolf CubeZords into battle while its massive size enables it to easily smash through either obstacles or opponents. It forms the torso, legs, and left arm of the PredaMax Megazord, the torso, legs, and head of the Wild King Predazord, and the chest of the Jungle Pride Ultrazord. Cube Rhinos_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Zyuoh Cubes 1-8 on Cube Rhinos.jpeg|The Rhino CubeZord carrying the other CubeZords Croc CubeZord The Croc CubeZord is the second of the PredaRanger's CubeZords, accessed through the Animarian Power of a Crocodile Animarian. It attacks with a powerful bite and an energy beam fired from its mouth. It can also gobble up Triangulars which then explode in its stomach. Forms the right arm of both the PredaMax Megazord and Wild King Predazord and a portion of the left leg of the Jungle Pride Ultrazord. As shown in episode 30, the Croc CubeZord is able to swim in sea water, hinting it might be themed after s, the largest living reptiles in the world. Cube Crocodile_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Wolf CubeZord The Wolf CubeZord is the third of the PredaRanger's CubeZords, accessed through the Animarian Power of a Wolf Animarian. It uses its speed and agility to perform hit and run attacks on opponents while blasting at them with mouth fired energy bolts. It can also fire a sonic beam in its cube mode. Forms the head of the PredaMax Megazord, the left arm of the Wild King Predazord and a portion of the left leg of the Jungle Pride Ultrazord. Cube Wolf_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Other Formations PredaMax Megazord with Bat Power The PredaMax Megazord is able to equip the Bat Boomerang, the weapon form of the Bat CubeZord, '''to perform the '''Bat Boomerang Cutter finisher where the PredaMax Megazord throws the Bat Boomerang at the opponent to slash them multiple times while in flight. Wild King Predazord The Wild King Predazord is the combined form of the first nine CubeZords and the main four auxiliary CubeZords. The Wild King Predazord is armed with the Big King Sword on its right arm and the Big Wild Cannon on its left arm. Its finishers are the Jungle King Strike where it charges the Big King Sword with the power of all 13 component CubeZords which it manifests as a powerful blade of energy that pierces through the opponent and the Wild Konga Shot where it charges the Big Wild Cannon with the power of all 13 component CubeZords and fires a powerful blast of energy at the opponent. When the High Seas Rangers infused the power of all of the Ranger Keys into the Wild King Predazord to help the Jungle Pride Rangers defeat Mavro, the Wild King Predazord was able to execute the Jungle Legacy Strike attack, a surge of energy that charges up with the symbols of all 23 Ranger Teams surrounding it. The Symbols then go into the Big King Sword which then thrusts them into a golden burst of energy, bombarding and destroying Mavro. When first formed, the Jungle Pride Rangers had difficulty determining how to properly combine all of their CubeZords, attempting three different combinations before DoMerrick randomly jumbled them together into the proper arrangement. 13406849 1408639709158164 6112299204142405440 n.jpg|Cockpit Wild Tousai King Cockpit with Gokaigers.jpg|Cockpit w/ High Seas Rangers Wild Tousai King cockpit (without Zyuoh Eagle-Gorilla).jpeg|Cockpit, minus Red Eagle/Gorilla Ranger DSZ_Wild_Tousai_King_Attempt_1.png|Attempt 1 DSZ_Whale_combo_foreshadowing.png|Attempt 2 DSZ_Wild_Tousai_King_Attempt_3.png|Attempt 3 DBZ Wild Tousai King.jpeg|DoMerrick randomly jumbled all of their CubeZords together into the proper arrangement Wild King Predazord with Condor Power The Wild King Predazord with Condor Power is the combination of the Wild King Predazord and the Condor CubeZord. It is armed with the Condor Saber Its finisher is the Wild King Condor Strike where the Wild King Predazord gains wings and slashes the enemy with the Condor Saber. Wild King Predazord with Ninja Power |length = 28.5 |width = 61.0 |height = 72.0 |weight = 8800 |speed = 600 km/h |power = 73,000,000 }} Wild King Predazord with Ninja Power is the combination of the Wild King Predazord and the Ninja Fusion Star. Its attack is the Shuriken Strike where the Ninja Fusion Star detaches itself from the Wild King Predazord, splits into 3 Shurikens and attacks the enemy. Its finisher is the Legacy Burst where the Wild King Predazord channels the energy from the 23 Power Ranger teams and their giant robots and delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. Wild Tousai Shuriken King Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Notes *While the Rhino CubeZord doesn't have any cube form, a hypothetical cube form of the Rhino CubeZord can be seen in the background during completion of the Wild King Predazord. *The Rhino CubeZord is the first Rhinoceros themed Zord whose pilot is a Sixth Ranger. Category:Zords (Jungle Pride) Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Sixth Ranger Megazord